1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag system for a car accident, particularly a technology about an airbag system in which an airbag cushion expands outside from the front of a vehicle to absorb impact in a car accident.
2. Description of Related Art
Airbag systems are mounted inside vehicles in the related art, such that when impact is applied to the car body, the impact is sensed and an airbag cushion absorbs the impact that is applied to a passenger, expanding in the vehicle.
However, because the airbag system mounted inside a vehicle as described above basically operates after impact is applied to the car body, it is frequently difficult to secure sufficient time to expand the airbag cushion in order to protect the passenger.
Therefore, by providing an airbag system that allows an airbag cushion to expand at the front of a vehicle before a vehicle collision, it is possible to secure sufficient time to protect a passenger and reduce damage to the passenger due to the structure increasing a marginal space for absorbing shock energy.
FIG. 1 shows an outside airbag system of a vehicle that allows an airbag expands from the front of the vehicle to achieve the above objects in the related art, in which an airbag cushion 504 is disposed in front of a bumper back beam 502 inside a front bumper 500 of the vehicle.
But, airbag cushion 504 disposed inside the bumper of a vehicle as described above has not been put to practical use, because it is difficult to make the original function of the bumper itself in the related art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.